A Waltz With Foxy (And the Gang)
by JessieSummerCat
Summary: AU. The bite never happened, and the deaths never happened. Foxy/OC Goldie/OC Thanks for my friend/twin and beta for beta-ing this for me.


**_Hello, this is my first story. It's a one-shot that I may re-do later on. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Five Nights at Freddy's. That right belongs to Scott Cawthon._**

**_On with my dribble. :3_**

* * *

My heart thumped heavily in my chest and my mind raced. Nervousness fluttered low in my stomach. My palms were sweaty and I wiped them in a small towel on the table of the vanity I sat at. I looked into the mirror of the vanity.

Lights illuminated my form. My skin a fair toasted marshmallow brown, my eyes the colour of dark chocolate and my hair done up in a french braid.

Chica and Chia had helped with my hair, the colours of purple, blue-green and black mixed as each braid made its way down the back of my head. Chia held a mirror up for me to see the back of my head where the braid was. It was amazing. Not a hair out of place. My lips were a mix of purple and dark red.

Though I had not a drop of make-up on. The girls here were always jealous of that. Though they loved me either way.

I had on my best suit. A light blue dress shirt under a black dress jacket and black dress pants and deep blue socks adorned my legs and feet. Black loafers sat atop Chia's vanity, much to her chagrin, await to be slipped on. I took in a shaky breath and puffed out a minty breath.

"You look simply dashing..." Chica said as she put on her silver high heals. She and Chia chose to wear similar dresses. Sleek, mid-calf white dresses and a silver entwined scarf. They looked absolutely stunning. Both had variations of gold and silver flecks throughout the dresses. They sparkled like crazy, yet never came off. Their purple eyes looking over their handy work on me.

"I agree." Chia sounded. I smiled. They had both become my sisters I grew to deeply love. I slipped on my loafers and stood slowly. "Thank you both. You both did a wonderful job. I hope Foxy thinks so too..." They both giggled to each other.

"Don't worry. He will." They both chimed. "Now. Let us join the ball. You do have a Prince to dance with..." Chia stated and grabbed my arm.

"Yes. Let us dance. It's certainly been a while..." Chica took my other arm. "It would be an honour to escort two lovely lady's such as you to the ball." We all giggled and left Chia's room to the main hall of the Pizzeria.

We had the place all to ourselves. Just for the day, and night. My idea of a spring ball. To celebrate the coming of spring.

Both Chia and Chica's heals clicked and my loafers clacked as we made our way to the main party room. It was now more larger with the tables all folded and put away. Garments of soft silky lengths of cloth hung from wall to wall on each wall, all converging in the middle of the room along the rafters of the ceiling to hang above the disco ball we rarely use, but looked beautiful. The silk was shimmery and sparkly as they hung below the lights. It gave the room an elegant feel to it.

A lone table to the back held drinks and some snacks. Goldie, dressed in a golden yellow suit, talked with Freddy, dressed in a black suit, and Johnny, dressed in yet another black suit, chatting about something or another I never really caught as we made our way. I looked about the room, the stage with Bonnie, Blu and Mangle playing classical music setting a calm feel as they played. Jeremy and Mike sat on the edge of the stage chatting and Mike occasionally looking to Bonnie and smiling. They were all dressed amazingly fine.

But I hadn't found Foxy yet. "Foxy's still getting ready, if your looking for him." Freddy's voice made me jump a little and look to him, I blushed slightly. "Okay. Thanks. You look amazing Freddy. Goldie, John." Goldie and John nodded to me. Freddy smiling. "And you look dashing." I blushed a little more and smiled. Freddy handed me a small glass half full of a red liquid I assumed to be wine and I took it, thanking him.

I sipped it slowly and conversed. Enjoying the calm and elegant atmosphere. I set my glass down and jumped as a hand tapped my shoulder lightly.

I turned around and smiled. His red suit and yellow eyes made him look amazing. He looked handsome and sexy. He pulled me into a hug and I kissed his cheek. He chuckled lightly. "Good to see ye too, love." I giggled lightly. "You look handsome and sexy." The words slipped before I thought and I blushed. "Maybe I should dress up more often..." He chuckled and kissed me. I kissed back and placed my arms above his shoulders and played with his hair lightly.

He pulled my hips closer to him and growled softly. "Please don't. My libido wouldn't survive..." I giggled at my innuendo.

Several chuckles and giggles sounded. "Maybe you two should get a room." With that statement, I pulled back slightly and held his arm and hand. He held mine.

"Just not ours..." Chia giggled again. "Sorry. Haha..." I blushed deeply. "We're just teasin'." John said then chuckled. "Care for a dance?" Goldie asked John and they walked to the dance floor and began to waltz. "Would ye care to dance, me vixen?" Foxy asked me. "Yes. I would love to."

I walked with him to the dance floor, the wine making me tingle, his kiss making my lips tingle too. He held my hand with his right hand and held my waist with his left. I held his hand and placed my other on his shoulder. We danced. I smiled to him, his yellow eyes looking into mine with total and absolute love. I returned the look with one filled with total and absolute love.

**X.X X.X X.X**

_**Please do review. Constructive criticism is always good. Thanks for reading my dribble. :3 JessieSummerCat out. LOL**_


End file.
